Undying
The LCV Undying is a ship. Originally HMS Norfolk, she was sold to the Chilean Navy in 2005. Years later, while on long-range deployment in the South Pacific, she was the target of an experimental chemical weapon attack that murdered her entire crew. The drifting warship was salvaged by the League, and became the foundation of their naval force. History Commissioned in 1990, Norfolk set a number of firsts during her Royal Navy career. She was the first Type 23 frigate, the first "Lean Man Crew" ship, and the first RN ship to visit South Africa following the collapse of apartheid in 1994. She was also the first RN ship to be armed with the Seawolf Vertical Missile System, and the first RN ship to be re-armed with the Mod 1 4.5-inch gun. In 2005, she was sold to the Chilean navy, and renamed Admiralte Cochrane (FF-05). She served without distinction in the Chilean navy until she was attacked by MAJJI terrorists who were operating off the island of Rapa Nui (Easter Island). The MAJJI had been equipped with an experimental chemical weapon by an unknown sponsor, who gave it to the MAJJI on condition that they used it against the Chilean government. MAJJI terrorists used small fishing boats to board and capture a Chilean research vessel, Vigilante del Agua. Before they could deploy the weapon against the crew of Vigilante del Agua, Admiralte Cochrane responded to the distress call. Chilean forces recaptured the research ship, but their boarding parties accidentally triggered the chemical weapon. There were no survivors. Approximately four hours after the Admiralte Cochrane boarded the research vessel, LV Sea Eagle arrived, also responding to the distress call. With no response to repeated hails, Sea Eagle pulled alongside and put two Delta teams onto the frigate. The entire crews of both vessels, along with forty-one terrorists, were aboard. Delta teams were preparing to restore power to Admiralte Cochrane when Sea Eagle notified them that several small boats were approaching. These boats were carrying the backup MAJJI team, which had also detected the distress call as well as the Admiralte Cochrane's response. Sea Eagle retreated, leaving the Delta teams to hold the prizes. Sea Eagle succeeded in drawing off three of the seven attack boats, but the remaining four attempted to board the Vigilante del Agua. They were repulsed, with the death of two Deltas and thirty-eight terrorists. With the reactivated radar aboard the Admiralte Cochrane indicating that more MAJJI vessels were waiting closer to shore, the League instead set their course north-east, making landfall at the Peruvian city of Ilo. On landing, the League transmitted their request for salvage payment for the Admiralte Cochrane and Vigilante del Agua to the Chilean government. Two days later, units of the Chilean 1st Commando Company, "Iquique", attempted to seize both the Admiralte Cochrane and Vigilante del Agua from their berths in Ilo. Unaware that the attackers were Chilean, Deltas stationed on board engaged in a ferocious defence, holding off the commandos long enough for the crew of the Admiralte Cochrane to cast off and move into the harbour proper. The small guard and crew aboard the Vigilante del Agua were less fortunate, and four Deltas were killed and nine more arrested. Furious at the secretive assault by a government they thought they were helping, the League used their exterritorial status to claim the Admiralte Cochrane as a prize. Secret negotiations with highly-placed civilian contacts produced the Santiago Agreement - in exchange for a waiving of the salvage payments owed by the Chilean government to the League, and Delta Squadron support in exterminating MAJJI, the Chilean government would accept the capture of the Admiralte Cochrane. Delta Squadron, while initally leery of their newfound allies, deployed in force against the MAJJI outpost on Rapa Nui and in a joint operation against their headquarters outside the city of Antofagasta. Both attacks were completely successful, and the relationship between the League and Chile was cemented. Refit and Upgrades Within two months of the MAJJI Raids, the League had its new home aboard The Island, and the extensive shipyard facilities TEC had placed aboard it. With LV Sea Eagle, LV Sea Hawk, LCV Undying and LCV Gemini to take care of, the League began a program of refitting and improving their naval combat assets. The first stage of the refit was the replacement of Undying's engines and sensor systems. The Rolls-Royce Spey-series gas turbines were replaced by the newer-generation MT30 turbine, significantly increasing the primary propulsion power. The GEC generators were also upgraded, not only increasing low-speed maneuverability but providing enough surplus power for the second stage of the refit. The second stage involved the complete replacement of Undying's sensor and communications suites, providing her with the ability to serve as a secondary secure communications center as well as the equipment to support the LV Panopticon's intelligence-gathering role. Until the completion of Island Tower, the Undying provided air traffic control for the Island. The third and final stage of the refit involved the upgrading and replacement of Undying's weapons systems. The Oerlikon anti-aircraft cannon were replaced with M61 Vulcan 20mm cannon, intended to provide a greater degree of of close-range surface-to-surface fire while maintaining at least a modicum of anti-aircraft capability. In addition, the four torpedo launchers were removed and replaced by a single triple-cell Mark 32 Surface Vessel Torpedo Tube, mounted on the starboard side just forward of the flight deck. Squadron Formation With the increasing numbers and success of the League, it was found expedient to further divide the League's command structure. Previously, this had consisted of "Delta Squadron" and "Everybody Else", and this was determined to be not only inefficient but unprofessional. Along with Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Echo Squadrons providing primarily land-based support, X-Ray, Yankee and Zulu Squadrons were created to cover the naval power. These three squadrons were placed under the command of the equally newly-created "Fleet Control", and all three were under the overall control of Captain Jeremy MacIntosh. Personnel As with all League naval vessels, the Undying is crewed almost exclusively with sailors recruited directly from national navies. The League possesses no training system beyond that provided aboard ship, and so they are dependent on the greater pay and conditions to attract expert sailors from other navies. Captain Captain Jeremy MacIntosh was recruited almost as soon as the League's ownership of the Undying was confirmed. With ten years service as commander of HMS Kent, MacIntosh was faced with a desk billet when Kent was decommissioned. Proffered a considerable salary and greatly increased responsibility, MacIntosh was persuaded to take command of the Undying, a role in which he has served with notable success. Category:League Vessels